Truffles
Truffles is Mung Daal's bossy and mean spirited wife. She works as the cashier of the catering company. Personality Truffles, in some episodes, shows to be mean and frightening. This is proven by the fact that all who work in the company and many big and intimidating characters sort of fear her. When she plays Majhong, she becomes "Majhongasaur", a sort of Mah-Jong crazed mega-monster as stated by Mung. She refuses to see her own faults and blames everyone else for whatever faults she has. In a lighter side, she is very insecure about her weight (The Flibber-Flabber Diet). Because of this fault she usually does whatever someone tells her to do when they compliment her as seen when Reuben does it in Rat Sandwich. In [[The Elemelons|"The Elemelons]]", Chowder even thought that she was extremely scary. Truffles is very competitive and more of a man than her husband. It's been proven in [[Grubble Gum (episode)|"Grubble Gum]]" that if someone brings gum in the building and not share it with her, that person would get killed (evidenced by screaming and ripping a book). Though she is stern, her love for Mung and pride in his cooking always shines through as in "The Big Hat Biddies" where she defends Mung and his cooking. Appearance Truffles is a short, pudgy mushroom pixie sprite with small wings, purple hair, green dress, huge glasses,emerald green eyes and a mushroom hat. In "Mung on the Rocks", it was revealed she was much more gorgeous in her early adult years. Truffles also appeared to have a tail in episode "The Chain Recipe", although she has never appeared with a tail other than in this episode. In Chowder's Babysitter, Chowder and Mung first described her as a freak because she looked like on. Truffles is pretty ugly because in The Garage Sale Mung thought Chowder turned into a 'Hideous Sea Creature' but it was Truffles. Relationships Although Truffles is shown being very cold toward everyone, she actually likes them. She deeply cares for Mung Daal, which is seen when he forgets their anniversary and she is deeply hurt and disappointed. She also seems to care for Shnitzel when she aids in the "rescue" of Shnitzel in "Shnitzel Quits". In the same episode she offers a shiatsu massage to get Shnitzel back. Even though Truffles threatens to beat or kill Chowder on a daily basis, she seems to have a deep affection for Chowder. She has even treated him like her own son and worries about him, as seen in "Apprentice Appreciation Day". Several times have come where Mung and other characters keep calling her ugly in several different ways. She also calls Mung "Mungybums" and kisses him to show their relationship. Proposal Reason Because in the episode "The Dicycle", When Truffles saw Young Mung Riding on his Dicycle She said to her friend "I'm Gonna Marry that Guy''." In which her friend replied "''Why?" Trivia *It's revealed in The Thrice Cream Man that she's lactose intolerant, but in Gazpacho Fights Back, she's shown drinking chocolate milk. Unless the chocolate milk was lactose free, or Truffles lied about being lactose intolerant as an excuse not to eat any of the thrice cream. *Her voice can be very loud. *Right before Shnitzel, Truffles is the toughest person Chowder knows. *Truffles can muliti-task using her hair as arms as shown in ''Chowder's Magazine''. *She's the head coach of the Goulash United Big Ball team, leading them victory but also destroying the sport. When her husband kept telling her that there's no scoring in the sport, she thought he just meant figuratively. *In Sheboodles!, she dressed as Cher for the 80s party. *Her dress was originally purple like her hair. *In one of the episodes, Truffles barked like a dog when she was caught by police. *In the first episode (season 1) of Chowder, Truffles did not have designs on her dress, but in the second *episode and onwards, she had a design on her dress. *Her Alingment is Evil. Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:List of articles